


Not My Type

by CaratTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Breakfast, Dating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: In where Baekhyun tries to come up with excuses to stay in denial of falling for his awkward blind date.-Inspired by Banana Actually E02-





	Not My Type

This guy wasn't Baekhyun's type at all. 

It was not like he was ugly, but honestly, he was not what Baekhyun imagined as handsome. 

Way too big ears, with curly hair on top of the head which had certainly seen better days. He was so tall that it hurt Baekhyun's neck when he looked up at him, which was something that annoyed the smaller one a lot. 

Straining his neck to have a conversation was bullshit. He was simply not his type, enough said.

 

The guy was hopeless, sitting there with a huge grin as he played with the bottlecap of his opened beer. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow. 

 

What the hell was he doing?

 

He was a bit too harsh in his movements though, and flicked it away under the table. He yelped in surprise and ducked under the table to pick it up, ending up hitting his head hard on his way up. 

Baekhyun sighed and rested his face on his arm, wondering for the hundredth time why he had said yes to this blind date. 

 

"He's harmless and cute. Like a giant puppy. You'll like him!" 

 

But Baekhyun didn't like him, not at all. He had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in dating again, and at least not dating a puppy-like guy. Baekhyun could only stare in wonder at the giant in front of him, who was burning himself on the food as he ate too quickly. 

The man grinned at him, tears noticeable in his eyes from the pain. 

Baekhyun took another sip of his beer and tried not to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe he was wasting away a free night for this awkward date. 

The atmosphere between them was weird and tense. The man seemed to be nervous there he sat, now trying to clean up the mess he made when he pushed his glass by accident. Baekhyun couldn't help letting a smile appear on his lips. This would might not be the best date, but he figured it could be fun to be drinking with this awkward man. 

He was after all a bit funny, in a weird clumsy way. 

So after they had finished their food, they drank. They drank a lot. 

Baekhyun didn't even remember what they talked about.  
He remembered he laughed a lot, giggling like a little school girl of the lame jokes he was served. 

Beer after beer, shots and more shots.  A bunch of drinks with funny, pink umbrellas. 

He could barely see straight at the end. His date doubled in his vision as they drunk even more. Baekhyun remembered the waiter served them dessert. 

Chocolate cake with strawberries. 

It had tasted delicious, and he vaguely remembered the kiss that followed after to be just as sweet as the strawberry sauce. 

Baekhyun wasn't even sure who paid for what, too drunk to even stand straight.  
They had walked down the street, singing and giggling like the two drunkards they were. 

Baekhyun could swear his date had tried to breakdance to impress him, on the middle of the road under the streetlights. Baekhyun had might mentioned that his prince charming had to be really awesome, and breakdancing was apparently something drunk Baekhyun found the most awesome. His date had tried his best, ending up falling on his butt with a yelp. It had only made the smaller one laugh so much that he had to sit down, gasping for air as he looked at his date's hurt expression. The pout however, quickly vanished and the dark laughter joined Baekhyun's light one.

They had gotten up, arms around each other's shoulders and then they had run downhill. His date had even bought them ice cream, making Baekhyun awfully happy. Drunk Baekhyun was way too happy about small things. They had shared another kiss, one even sweeter this time. The last he remembered was the big brown eyes looking down on him, and then a lame joke escaping the sweet lips, making Baekhyun laugh so much he nearly peed himself. 

 

 

And now, he laid here. In a big, white bed who was obviously not his own. He groaned as he sat up, pain shooting up from his butt. Baekhyun looked around the room. 

Where the hell was he?

The smaller man was about to panic, but stopped when he saw the naked body lying beside him under the covers. Baekhyun's eyes widened and he laid back again as the body beside him shifted a bit. Baekhyun stared up at the ceiling, now actually starting to panic. 

Please say this is a dream. Or he'll die. 

The body beside him shifted again, and a yawn was heard. 

Oh no, it's not a dream.

His date turned around and Baekhyun stared at him with wide eyes. It was no point trying to lure his date with him sleeping by now. The awkward man stared at him, with the same expression, and then he got out of the bed quick. Baekhyun laid there looking at his back as he clumsily put on his clothes. Jumping around to get on his way too tight jeans and ended up stubbing his toe more than once. He didn't look so tall after all, Baekhyun thought. Then he fell down onto the floor with a loud thud and Baekhyun couldn't help to think that he was pathetic. Then the worst happened, he ran out of the apartment. 

"What the hell?" he asked the empty room. 

Such a big turnoff, him running away from his date. He hadn't been that bad...

Baekhyun groaned and put the covers over his whole body, hiding his face in irritation. He kicked the covers hard like a little kid. After a couple of minutes, he calmed down, and he started to wonder if the tall man would ever come back. Baekhyun did eventually fall asleep again, deciding not to be bothered about his date that had just ran away. 

He woke up to the sound of steps, and the sound of a plastic bag. The steps disappeared and then the door opened carefully, as if the person didn't want to wake him up. Baekhyun's head popped up from the covers and he looked over at the night table curiously. 

The awkward, tall man had gotten him a cola and a pair of socks. Baekhyun looked at the pair and giggled slightly of the childish socks, who were a bright colour of pink. 

Why the hell had he bought him socks?

Memories from the previous night flashed in his head. They had ran around in the fountain, and Baekhyun remembered he had denied to take of his socks. Luckily his date had convinced him to roll up his jeans and take off his shoes. 

That was kind of nice of him. 

Baekhyun smiled once more before he put them on. He found his boxers and T-shirt on the floor. The small man hissed quietly at the pain in his back as he picked them up. Baekhyun thought about what to say before he would leave as he put on his jeans. 

The usual awkward, one-night stand goodbye was the one of the things he hated the most. Either the one-night stands would be too casual and show him the way out, or plead him to stay and marry them. No in between. Baekhyun opened the door and stopped in his tracks completely. 

He didn't know how the giant had done it, but he had made them breakfast. He stood by the kitchen counter making the last finishing touches to the plates, before he faced Baekhyun with a smile. Baekhyun wondered where the taller man had learned to cook. It was ridiculous and didn't look good at all. Baekhyun stood frozen by the door, thinking about several ways to decline the breakfast. 

But he didn't come up with anyone, and he found himself sitting by the small table eating the weird looking food. 

Why am I eating this with you?

His date smiled at him shyly and a joke filled the silent room. 

You're eating it with that ugly face like last night, and you're even smiling at me with your mouth full of food.

The joke was just as bad as the other jokes, but Baekhyun couldn't help himself smiling a bit. 

Oh no. What is this? 

This is ridiculous.

Am I finding you.... A bit cute?

Baekhyun took another sip of his cola and tried to hide his blush. 

Seemed like Park Chanyeol was his type after all.


End file.
